


"I didn't want you to see this."

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Series: Mystrade Monday Part 2: Flash Fiction [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fear of Discovery, M/M, Teasing, mystrade, something secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: A secret is discovered.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Series: Mystrade Monday Part 2: Flash Fiction [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862299
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	"I didn't want you to see this."

“When were you going to tell me your secret?”

“Tell you about what secret?”

“That.”

“Oh, you found it. I didn’t want you to see this.”

“Why not?”

‘Well, it’s a little embarrassing, don’t you think?”

“Not necessarily. At least, it doesn’t have to be.”

“It doesn’t?”

“Well, not if we both enjoy it.”

“Oh… Really?”

“Why not? It looks like fun.”

“It is a lot of fun. I just never imagined you would think so.”

“Surprised?”

“Yes. I’m actually very surprised.”

“I don’t know why.”

“It’s a bit unusual for people our age to like such things.”

“Why should the young have all the fun? I remember enjoying something similar. I suspect I’d enjoy this, no matter what my age.”

“Something similar, you say? Tell me about it.”

“I will, but not until after this.”

“Tease.”


End file.
